Me enamore de un asesino
by Angie M. Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué podría salir mal en una noche de diversión? Isabella definitivamente no esperaba ser acechada por un hombre encapuchado de ojos verdes... Pero, ¿Si resulta ser el mismo chico por el cuál se siente atraída ¿Qué hará Isabella? Sucumbirá a sus deseos o huirá lejos del peligro.
1. Sumary

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.

Capítulo Beteado por Ariadna Castro, Beta FFAD.

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

_**¿Qué podría salir mal en una noche de diversión? Isabella definitivamente no esperaba ser acechada por un hombre encapuchado de ojos verdes...**_

_**Pero, ¿Si resulta ser el mismo chico por el cuál se siente atraída ¿Qué hará Isabella? Sucumbirá a sus deseos o huirá lejos del peligro.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Inesperado_

_Isabella se estremeció por el frío de la noche, en la discoteca hacía un poco más de calor con los cuerpos sudorosos moviéndose al compás de la música. Había salido en una noche de chicas a la disco de sus amigos Peter y Charlotte en compañía de su hermana Alice y su amiga Jessica y Victoria._

_Camino más rápido hacia su auto queriendo llegar pronto a su casa y descansar de un día terriblemente agotador pero un hombre encapuchado vestido completamente de negro cortó su paso. La pelirroja intento salir corriendo pero él la tomo bruscamente del brazo impidiendo el intento de fuga._

_—Suélteme —dijo nerviosa._

_—Has silencio —respondió el encapuchado con voz dura._

_Isabella estaba abriendo la boca para gritar y pedir ayuda cuando él cubrió su boca arrastrándola hasta un callejón pegándola contra una pared sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Del otro lado de la calle se empezaron a escuchar pasos y murmullos de hombres._

_—Búsquenlo no debe estar muy lejos —gritó uno de ellos. Por el tono de voz Isabella imaginó que se trataba del líder o jefe._

_—No puede escaparse o el jefe nos matará —dijo otro._

_—Muévanse —ordenó de nuevo el líder._

_Los hombres se alejaron en la dirección contraria donde se hallaba Isabella y el encapuchado, entonces el hombre saco una pistola apuntándola directamente a la cabeza._

_Isabella empezó a temblar pidiéndole a Dios que no permitiera que este loco asesino acabará con su vida aún era muy joven para morir._

_—Por favor no me mates —imploró._

_—Silencio no te haré daño pero necesito que nos saques de aquí, esos malditos aún andan cerca._

_El encapuchado la tomó por el brazo arrestándola al carro donde la había conseguido antes. Isabella se subió al puesto del conductor y espero que él se subiera al del copiloto. Había pensando en huir pero desecho la idea, con lo nerviosa que estaba iba a empeorar las cosas y el tipo se cabrearía y la mataría._

_—Maneja a donde yo te diga —ordenó._

_Manejo por las calles oscuras de Londres siguiendo las indicaciones del encapuchado, lo que más deseaba era despertar en su cama y que todo fuera una terrible pesadilla. Tomaba respiraciones profundas obligándose a no entrar en pánico e intento ignorarlo todo el camino pero era imposible, a pesar que únicamente podía ver sus ojos verdes._

_—Déjame aquí —ordenó._

_Isabella lo vio bajar en silencio en una carretera oscura donde parecía que el único carro era el de ella._

_—Maneja por donde hayas venido para regresar, no te será difícil —dijo desapareciendo en la oscuridad._

_La pelirroja hizo lo que el encapuchado le ordeno manejando a gran velocidad hasta llegar a su casa, bajo corriendo hasta la puerta pero antes de meter las llaves en la cerradura estas se cayeron, tuvo que intentarlo dos veces más hasta que abrió al fin. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella con llave y se desplomó en el piso de la sala abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos sollozando desesperada._

_El miedo le calaba los huesos_

_Cuando despertó al día siguiente supo que se había quedado dormida en uno de los sofás, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y vomitó lo que había comido la noche anterior. Dio gracias a Dios porque era sábado y no le tocaba ir a trabajar._

_Durante todo el día intento distraerse pero nada funciono, lo único que tal vez le permitiría olvidarse de todo era ir a patinar en la pista de hielo así que se coloco sus patines y fue a la pista de patinaje más cercana. Era una de las cosas que más amaba hacer pero solo su pequeñas hermana Alice la apoyaba._

_Una vez empezó se concentro únicamente en la música, en los pasos. Patinar para ella era tan natural como caminar o hablar. Era un mundo donde podía ser quién realmente era sin importar si lo hacía bien o mal. Una vez terminó de bailar varios aplaudieron pero la chica solo sonrió sintiendo un rubor subir por sus mejillas. Se quito los patines para guardarlos en el bolso pero no se fijo que no estaban bien guardados sino cuando se levanto estos se cayeron._

_Ante que ella los recogiera vio una mano agarrarlos por ella._

_—Gracias —Al levantar la vista Isabella se topo con unos ojos verdes. Era un hombre alto, musculoso, de nariz perfilada, boca para comérsela y el cabello de un extraño color cobrizo. Era de esos chicos que parecía sacado de una revista porno._

_Cuando sonrió hizo que sus bragas se humedecieran._

_—Hola —su voz era aterciopelada._

_—Gracias de nuevo —dijo quitándole los patines, cuando sus manos hicieron contacto sintió una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo y quiso que esas mismas manos le tocarán de mil maneras._

_—Me llamo Edward —se presento._

_—Soy Bella —respondió la pelirroja —Nunca te había visto por aquí_

_—Me mude hace como un mes así que soy prácticamente nuevo —dijo con una sonrisa._

_—Edward tengo que irme pero ha sido un placer —extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de él pero Edward la tomo de la cintura para darle un beso en la mejilla._

_—El placer ha sido mío Bella nos veremos de nuevo —prometió._

_Isabella partió en su auto con una sonrisa pensando que Edward era un nombre lindo igual que sus ojos verdes._

_xxx_

_Cuando Isabella se dio cuenta, el lunes ya había llegado dejando atrás el fin de semana y su encuentro con el encapuchado El sábado había despertado en la madrugada por una terrible pesadilla pero el domingo lo solucionó con unas pastillas para dormir._

_La noche anterior había programado la alarma para que sonara temprano dándole tiempo de estar lista para así poder llegar temprano al trabajo porque tenía una reunión a primera hora con su jefe. Se vistió con una falda de tubo negra, blusa blanca con volados y sus tacones altos negros. Se amarro su cabello rojo en una coleta alta para verse profesional._

_Su trabajo de organizadora de eventos no exigía como debía vestir pero los tacones la hacían sentirse sexy además que alargaban sus piernas._

_Manejo en su auto hasta su trabajo y cuando entro a su oficina encontró a su amiga y compañera de trabajo en su escritorio._

_—Bella que bueno que llegaste estaba muriéndome de nervios, el señor Black espera por nosotras para darnos las pautas del próximo proyecto —dijo Victoria suspirando tratando de tranquilizarse._

_—Vamos._

_Entraron a la oficina de su jefe después de un pase._

_—Señoritas —saludo en cuanto entraron._

_—Señor —respondieron al unísono_

_—Pueden tomar asiento —dijo señalando las dos sillas al frente de su escritorio. Las chicas obedecieron inmediatamente._

_—Las mande a llamar porque nos contrataron para un nuevo evento importante, el publicista de Victoria Secrets se reunió con nosotros para que organicemos una pasarela para su nueva colección de ropa interior, y cuando digo organización me refiero al lugar, cantante, invitados, sonido, aperitivos, invitaciones, ustedes conocen esto tanto como yo._

_—Quiero que cada cosa que hagan me lo pasen por escrito —ordeno._

_—Si señor —respondió Victoria._

_—Queremos agradecerle por la oportunidad —murmuro Isabella sintiéndose emocionada._

_—Bueno muéstrenme que supe elegirlas para organizar algo tan importante y después me lo agradecen —Ah y otra cosa chicas mi hijo Jacob las ayudará con el sonido tendrán que ponerse de acuerdo con él._

_Las chicas salieron de la oficina pensando en todo el trabajo que tenían por delante pero aun así no disminuyeron sus ánimos, esa misma tarde llamaron a la empresa para que le proporcionara la lista de invitados. Una vez obtuvieron esos datos fueron a las imprentas para ver los diseños y cuando lograron ponerse de acuerdo por una que las dos aprobaran había caído la tarde._

_Isabella se marcho a su casa para estar con su hermana Alice, era una costumbre que tenían desde que se habían mudado a diferentes casas, una iba a casa de la otra una vez a la semana para pasar rato juntas, esta semana le tocaba a Alice visitarla._

_Pusieron la serie de True Blood porque su hermana tenía una especie de enamoramiento por Eric._

_— ¿Cómo vas con Jasper? —la pelirroja saco el tema cuando termino el primer capítulo._

_—Creo que es mejor que termináramos —susurro Alice._

_— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —se intereso Isabella_

_—Él quiere que sea su novia formalmente._

_— ¿Y por qué eso está mal pequeña?_

_—Porque no estoy preparada Bells, no quiero tener una relación formal._

_— ¿No crees que es tiempo de que olvides a James?_

_—No lo sé_

_—Entiendo —respondió dando por finalizada la conversación. Isabella sabía por lo que estaba pasando su hermana, Alice había estado locamente enamorada de James pero el desgraciado la había engañado con otra y cuando los descubrió él la había invitado unirse para hacer un trío. Cuando Isabella se enteró fue a su casa y lo pateo con fuerza en las bolas amenazándolo que si se acercaba de nuevo a su hermanita se las cortaría._

_Ahora Alice tenía miedo de volver entregar su corazón motivo por lo cuál Isabella todavía no conocía a Jasper, porque para su hermana sería dar un gran paso, pero tan poco era que tenían mucho tiempo saliendo._

_Alice se fue a su casa con mejor humor después de estar un rato frente al televisor babeando por Eric y Bill. Además al día siguiente ambas tenían que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar._

_Al poco tiempo de haber cerrado la puerta Isabella estaba en la cocina limpiando todo lo que habían ensuciado cuando tocaron el timbre y pensado que era Alice abrió sin preguntar quién era._

_—Alice..._

_Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque definitivamente la persona que estaba viéndola del otro de la puerta no era su hermana._

_— ¿Qué coño estas haciendo aquí? —pregunto molesta._

_—Necesitamos hablar —dijo Paul adentrándose en la casa cerrando la puerta._

_—No tenemos nada de que hablar, ahora lárgate de mi casa —exigió molesta._

_—Bella por favor, no puedes terminar con dos años de relación._

_—Si, claro que puedo terminar con dos años desperdiciados, Paul no volveré a repetírtelo vete de mi casa._

_—Aún te amo Bella._

_—No me digas Bella dejaste de tener ese derecho cuando me llamaste puta —grito perdiendo la paciencia._

_Su relación con Paul había empezado siendo perfecta, él era el chico ideal, amable, cariñoso, detallista pero resultó ser un lobo disfrazo de cordero._

_Y ella definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a hacer de caperucita roja._

_—Bella amor —susurro acercándose a la chica acorralándola contra el sofá._

_—Suéltame —grito golpeando con su rodilla la entrepierna del chico para correr la puerta y abrirla invitándolo a irse para siempre._

_—Esto no quedará así amor —dijo agarrando su mentón con fuerza besándola en contra de su voluntad._

_Paul cerró la puerta._

_Isabella corrió a su habitación llorando de impotencia, odiaba que el apareciera en su vida cada vez que quisiera._

_Ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse a manipular de nuevo._

* * *

Gracias por la paciencia y a las personas que aun están conmigo, besos y espero le gusten los cambios...


	2. Decidida a empezar de nuevo

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo Beteado por Ariadna Castro, Beta FFAD.**

**www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/**

_Decidida a empezar de nuevo_

_Isabella despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza por no haber dormido bien, esta vez las pastillas no habían hecho efecto. Las imágenes de Paul insultándola aparecían una y otra vez en su cabeza como recordatorio del día que había terminado su relación. Y odio no haber hecho caso a los consejos de su madre y la advertencia de su padre que él chico no era bueno para ella, pero como toda chica enamorada se dejo guiar por las apariencias._

_Cuando llego a su trabajo Victoria la miro preocupada pero le dijo que simplemente no había podido dormir, no quería hablar más del tema porque eso significaría que le estaba dando más importancia de la que tenía._

_Paul había dejado de importarle hace mucho tiempo_

_Cuando llego Jacob Black se encerraron en la oficina para hablar sobre el evento. Era un hombre alto moreno, de contextura gruesa, ojos y cabellos negros._

_—Señoritas soy Jacob Black —extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de las chicas._

_—Buenos días señor Black gracias por venir el día de hoy su padre nos comento que nos ayudaría con el sonido pero aún no hemos elegido el local, cuando lo hagamos lo llamaremos para ir juntos y decir en que parte podría ubicarse._

_—Pueden decirme Jacob y una vez consiga el sitio pueden ubicarme a este número —les entrego una tarjeta personal con sus datos._

_—Perfecto —respondió Victoria con una sonrisa._

_—Hasta luego señoritas —salió de la oficina deseándoles un buen día._

_—Bells anoche estuve pensando en que Katy Perry puede ser la cantante en el desfile, sería cuestión de llamar a su representante para ver si está disponible para esa fecha._

_—Me gusta la idea creo que puedes hacerte cargo mientras yo llamo al restaurante._

_Victoria salió de la oficina de Isabella para llamar, mientras esta se comunicaba con el chef para ordenar los aperitivos, bebidas y postres que servirían el día del evento._

_xxx_

_—Alice no creo que sea buena idea —le dijo esa noche a su hermana al teléfono declinando la invitación para ir a bailar._

_—Pero Bells es una manera de celebrar tú nuevo proyecto y que a mí me este yendo bien en la universidad —protesto la chica. Isabella aún cuando no podía verla, imagino a su hermana haciendo pucheros._

_—No lo sé mañana hay que trabajar temprano._

_—Por favor —rogó Alice._

_—Ok —acepto no del todo convencida pero Alice siempre se salía con la suya._

_—Nos vemos en Revolution a las ocho —colgó._

_Isabella subió a su habitación para darse una ducha, se coloco un vestido negro strapless corto con tacones altos del mismo color. Se maquillo con sombra negra, labial rojo y dejo su cabello suelto._

_—Lista —susurro a su reflejo en el espejo._

_Manejo en su auto a la disco, Revolutión era un lugar grande con una pantalla que caía del techo donde se producían los videos, del lado izquierdo estaba el DJ y en el techo habían luces azules y rojas que iluminaban el sitio._

_Enseño la tarjeta que le había dado Santiago para que la dejaran entrar y fue directo a la barra._

_—Hola bella —saludo Santiago cuando la vio._

_—Santi —saludo con una enorme sonrisa y se paro de puntillas para besarlo en ambas mejillas haciendo que su amigo se ruborizará._

_— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿La misma bebida de siempre? —pregunto._

_—Estoy esperando a Alice y si lo mismo de siempre -dijo Isabella sentándose en la barra esperando que Santi le sirviera su Cosmopolitan._

_— ¿Así que cómo siguen las cosas con Paul? -pregunto preocupado. Santiago era uno de los amigos que tenían en común y cuando terminaron él sabía que su ex novio no lo había tomado para nada bien._

_—Pues igual en estos días fue a mi casa para decirme que quería que volviéramos y que todavía me ama —le contó obviando que la había besado en contra de su voluntad._

_—Debes parar eso Bells —aconsejo preocupado por su amiga. Si Santiago tuviera que elegir entre sus amigos siempre erigiría a Bella._

_—Lo he intentado._

_—No es cierto._

_— ¿Qué esperas que haga? —dijo incrédula._

_—Puedes decirle a tus padres, ellos podrían una orden de alejamiento, a tus padres nunca le cayó bien Paul, por algo dicen que las madres tienen un sexto sentido a veces deberíamos confiar más en eso._

_—No quiero preocupar a mis padres no es justo para ellos y si Paul vuelve a acercarse yo misma lo denunciare, soy una chica grande que debe afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones –dijo._

_— ¿Cómo va el trabajo? —Pregunto la pelirroja cambiando de tema._

_—No puedo quejarme aunque no todo sea perfecto a veces esta full y otras veces no tanto –dijo sonriendo._

_—Me alegro —contesto sinceramente._

_—En estos día vi un libro que me hizo acordar a ti, se llamaba Existence creo que es la primera parte de una saga y la chica de la librería me comento que era muy bueno._

_— ¿En serio? ¿Y qué hacías en una librería buscando el Kamasutra? —bromeo._

_—ja ja ja muy graciosa, no, Estaba buscando un libro para Ángela como regalo de cumpleaños._

_— ¿Ángela la chica tímida que viene a veces? —pregunto interesada acercándose más al chico._

_— Aja, es qué estamos saliendo —dijo rascándose la cabeza viéndose incómodo._

_—Woao eso es genial._

_—Si._

_Cuando Alice llegó ya iba por la segunda bebida de esa noche._

_—Siento el retraso Bells pero tuve que venirme en taxi, mi amado auto no quiso funcionar —dijo una agitada Alice._

_—Tranquila estaba divirtiéndome con Santiago._

_—Bueno vayamos a bailar._

_Alice arrastro a Isabella a la pista para bailar The time de the black eyed peas contonearon sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música y estuvieron así por un buen rato._

_—Mierda —gruño Alice._

_— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Isabella aún moviéndose sin percatarse que su hermana ya no estaba bailando._

_—Está aquí._

_— ¿Quién?_

_—Jasper._

_La pelirroja vio a Alice viendo a un punto fijo paralizada._

_— ¡Oh rayos! viene hacia acá —dijo nerviosa su hermana._

_Isabella vio acercarse a un chico rubio alto, grueso y muy guapo. Pero al lado de él venía Edward ¿Edward?_

_— ¿Bella? —preguntó viéndose sorprendido._

_—mmm Hola._

_—Hola preciosa —saludo._

_— ¿Jasper qué estas haciendo aquí? —pregunto Alice viéndose molesta. Isabella podía ver que su hermana estaba a punto de perder los nervios._

_—Lo siento chicos ya volvemos —se disculpo y arrastro a Alice hasta los baños de damas_

_—Cálmate —susurro._

_—Bella él no pude hacerme esto —dijo con los ojos aguados._

_— ¿Qué te está haciendo? Alice, pequeña él solo vino a divertirse que se encontrarán es mera casualidad —explico._

_—Dios tienes razón pero..._

_— ¡Dios! te gusta enserio —confirmo Isabella sorprendía._

_— ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! —negó una y otra vez con su cabeza fulminando a Isabella con la mirada._

_—Mira pequeña vamos a salir allá y vamos a hacer como que no ha pasado nada._

_Alice movió la cabeza afirmativamente._

_Salieron del baño en dirección a la barra en donde se encontraban los chicos._

_—Santi otra ronda —pidió a su amigo._

_—Enseguida —respondió el chico_

_— ¿Están bien? —pregunto Edward viendo de reojo a Alice_

_- Si, si por supuesto._

_Después que Santiago le entrego las bebidas se quedaron en un silencio terriblemente incomodo que fue interrumpido por un resoplido para nada femenino._

_—Bella él es Jasper un amigo y Jasper ella es Isabella mi hermana —presento Alice con indiferencia._

_—Un placer Bella —saludo a Bella con un beso en la mejilla —Les presento a Edward mi hermano, aunque creo que ustedes ya se conocen —comento dando a entender que había visto la interacción entre Isabella y Edward._

_—Un placer conocerte al fin Alice —comento Edward estrechando su mano._

_—Lo mismo digo —dijo en un tono que demostraba lo contrario —Ahora, si nos disculpan seguiremos bailando —Tomó a Bella por la muñeca y la arrastro para continuar con lo que estaban haciendo antes de que ellos llegarán._

_Pasaron toda la noche huyendo de los chicos, cuando iban a marcharse Edward tomó a Bella del brazo._

_—Me preguntaba si el sábado te gustaría almorzar conmigo —pregunto Edward._

_—Claro._

_—Dame tú dirección para pasarte buscando._

_Isabella busco un bolígrafo en su cartera y anoto su dirección en la mano de Edward._

_—Hasta el sábado —dijo besando su mejilla._

_xxx_

_El resto de la semana paso deprisa, concentrada exclusivamente en su trabajo._

_Habían elegido un lugar bastante espacioso y con grandes ventanales. Habían ido con Jacob para mostrarle el lugar donde iban a poner los equipos, las luces y habían decidido donde iban ir la mesa de aperitivos y la barra._

_El sábado en la mañana abrió el correo de su madre de la semana anterior porque no podía seguir retrasándolo más._

**_Isabella:_**

_Estamos disfrutando de unas muy merecidas vacaciones en Los Ángeles y nos encantaría que estuvieran con nosotros para que conocieran todos los hermosos sitios turísticos que hemos visitado. Pero cuéntame ¿cómo van las cosas por allá? _

_Suspiro profundamente y respondió._

**_Madre:_**

_Me alegro que la estén pasando bien en los Ángeles, en mi trabajo va todo excelente, tengo en mis manos un nuevo proyecto y Alice saca excelentes notas, creo que fue buena idea dejar que ella eligiera la carrera._

_Saludos a Charlie y besos a ambos._

_A las once corrió a darse una ducha para luego buscar en el closet algo bonito que ponerse, optó por un short corto negro, una franela azul y zapatillas negras, se maquillo ligeramente dejando su cabello suelto._

_A las doce en punto escucho un auto tocar corneta e Isabella sintió su corazón latir apresurado, agarro su cartera y abrió la puerta._

_Ahí estaba él recostado de un volvo negro, su cabello despeinado estaba húmedo, vestía con unos vaqueros azules y una franela blanca._

_Cuando sus miradas conectaron sonrieron._

_—Hola —Edward beso su mejilla y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que ella entrará._

_—Hola —respondió sonriendo._

_Él dio la vuelta al coche y en menos de un minuto ya estaban en camino._

_— ¿Qué tal tu mañana? —Pregunto Edward rompiendo el hielo._

_—Muy bien y la ¿tuya?_

_—No puedo quejarme —dijo sonriendo con picardía._

_Isabella sintió su corazón latir deprisa para luego tomar un ritmo pausado, si el seguía sonriendo de ese modo no creía que fuera imposible que llegaran ilesos a su destino porque ella quería saltar sobre él._

_—Cuéntame algo de ti Bella —pidió._

_— ¿Qué quieres saber?_

_—Lo que quieras contarme si quieres puedes empezar por hablarme de tú familia._

_—mm Bueno mi madre se llama Renee, mi padre Charlie y están ahorita en los Ángeles. Son dueños del hotel Swan cinco estrellas y como ya sabes mi hermana es Alice y ¿Qué hay de ti?._

_—Tengo dos hermanos Jasper y Emmett_

_Isabella noto que no había mencionado a sus padres pero prefirió no comentar nada al respecto._

_— ¿Dé dónde son? —pregunto la chica._

_—De Italia._

_— ¿En serio? Dime algo en italiano —pidió._

_—Bella ragazza con occhi di smeraldo —dijo sonriendo._

_— Eso fue hermoso creo._

_— ¿Y qué hace Bella?_

_—Trabajo en la empresa Black como organizadora de eventos y ¿tu?_

_—Dirijo la empresa que era de mis padres —comento seco — ¿Tienes novio Isabella?_

_—No y Tú ¿tienes novia?_

_—No, Bella puedes poner música tal vez consigas algo que te guste —propuso manejando más rápido. Isabella rebusco en la guantera y le gusto saber que sus gustos coincidían con los de Edward. Eligió un cd de King of leon y lo escucharon hasta que Edward se estaciono en Soho (Un compendio de pequeñas calles de pubs, restaurantes, negocios pequeños, teatros, cines y locales nocturnos)._

_El chico se bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta, le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó gustosa, tomados de la mano se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante, el mesero los guío hasta una mesa con vista hacia la calle._

_Pidieron camarones a la vinagreta_

_— ¿Qué te gusta hacer? —pregunto Edward retomando el interrogatorio._

_—Muchas cosas —rió con picardía —Cosas como leer, escuchar música, escribir, pintar, bailar y conversar — ¿Y a ti? No pretenderás que sea la única confesada hoy —bromeo._

_—También me gusta escuchar música sobre todo Rock, leer, navegar, deportes extremos sobre todo las carreras clandestinas._

_Isabella sonrió_

_— ¿Carreras?_

_—Si, es increíble sentir la adrenalina recorrer tú cuerpo mientras rompes todas las reglas. Sobre todo si ganas._

_Edward era un chico rebelde._

_Cuando terminaron de almorzar caminaron juntos viendo el atardecer hablando de todo y de nada a la vez._

_— ¿Así que eres todo un empresario? —Bromeo Isabella cuando le contó que trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones._

_—Pero no te dejes engañas por las apariencias —dijo juguetón._

_Partieron de nuevo en el auto de Edward hasta la casa de Bella. El celular de Edward empezó a sonar._

_—Jasper —escucho atento a lo que le decían en la otra línea y frunció el ceño._

_— ¿Estas hablando enserio? —pregunto serio._

_La persona respondió algo haciéndolo resoplar enojado._

_—Nos vemos en media hora —colgó —siento eso._

_—No importa._

_Isabella se despertó con su voz susurrando en su oído y su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello._

_—Llegamos —dijo divertido_

_— ¡Oh lo siento! Me quede dormida_

_—No hay problema —comento despreocupado._

_—Edward realmente me la pase bien._

_—Yo también disfrute el día de hoy, me encantaría que me dieras tu número para poder estar en contacto._

_—Vale_

_Intercambiaron números antes de que Isabella se despidiera con un beso en la mejilla, entonces lo vio perderse en la carretera._

_Sintiéndose cansada subió a su habitación y cuando estaba por dormirse sonó su celular._

_—**Buenas noches preciosa** —decía el mensaje de Edward_

_—**Buenas noches Edward** — Isabella envió el mensaje con su corazón latiendo desbocado._

_El lunes en el trabajo recibió un mensaje._

_—** ¿Qué tanto te gusta el riesgo?** —palabras que prometían una gran experiencia._

_—**Sorpréndeme.**_

* * *

Gracias a todas las que se toman el tiempo para leer un nuevo capítulo y bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras..

Hay un grupo dedicado al fic en facebook se llama me enamore de un asesino fanfic si quieren unirse son bienvenidas :D


	3. Adrenalina

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo Beteado por Ariadna Castro, Beta FFAD.**

**www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/**

_**Adrenalina**_

_Isabella estaba complacida con el resultado que estaba tomando el proyecto después de una semana de estar trabajando en él, le habían enviado las invitaciones y estaban confirmándolas con la lista que habían impreso para mandarla con el mensajero de la empresa, Katy había aceptado ser la cantante y habían contratado a una agencia para que decorara siguiendo sus instrucciones._

_Había hablado con su hermana el día lunes pero esta le había dicho que estaba full con la universidad y que probablemente no estuviera en su casa durante toda la semana sino que se quedaría en casa de una de sus amigas para hacer los trabajos y Edward no le había escrito, motivo por el cual se sorprendió cuando el viernes la llamó para invitarla a salir._

_Se dirigió a su closet y sacó unos pantalones de cuero a juego con un corset negro decorado con cintas rojas, unas botas altas y aliso su cabello. Se aplico sombra negra y brillo en los labios. En un pequeño bolso metió accesorios importantes y tomó su chaqueta de cuero para completar el atuendo._

_Antes de marcharse bebió directo de la jarra un jugo de naranja y corrió al estacionamiento en dónde tropezó con Paul._

_— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —espetó._

_—Venía a verte, pero veo que ya tienes compromisos_

_—Aja_

_—Bella por favor —dijo antes de acercarse invadiendo su espacio personal._

_—Paul aléjate_

_—Pero Bella amor —suplico agarrándola de la cintura. Quiso zafarse pero él era más fuerte que ella._

_—Suéltame —insistió pero él no la tomó en cuenta dirigiendo sus labios a los de ella. Ella retorcía su cuello una y otra vez evitando sus labios, los que una vez le parecieron atractivos y sensuales ahora eran repugnantes._

_—Creo que la señorita ha dicho que no —dijo una voz que reconoció como la de Edward._

_Paul se separó pero no la soltó_

_— ¿Y tú quién coño te crees que eres? Este es un problema entre mi chica y yo —dijo molesto._

_—Paul tú y yo no somos nada —se apresuro a aclarar Bella_

_—Tú siempre serás mía_

_—No lo repetiré de nuevo suéltala ahora —por el tono y la postura de Edward parecía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia._

_Paul la soltó notando el peligro, porque algo en la postura del cobrizo lo hacía ver amenazador._

_—Nos veremos por ahí Bells —dijo para marcharse al fin._

_—Siento eso —susurro Bella._

_—No hay problema —respondió pero su mandíbula estaba tensa —Vamos le dijo y abrió la puerta para que ella entrara pero no espero para cerrarla._

_—Gracias por ayudarme allá afuera._

_—Seguro_

_Después de un silencio interminable e incómodo Isabella descubrió que quería escuchar su voz._

_— ¿A dónde vamos? —Le preguntó._

_—A una carrera de autos._

_— ¿Enserio? Woao —dijo emocionada haciendo que el ambiente cambiara y se hiciera más ligero._

_—Me alegro que te gusté la idea._

_— ¿Desde qué edad empezaste a correr? —preguntó con curiosidad._

_—Cuando cumplí diecisietes, mi padre me obsequió un carro Honda color negro del año, por supuesto ya sabía manejar, porque había aprendido con el carro de mi hermano mayor pero aún así no tenía licencia. Un sábado a un amigo lo retaron a correr y perdió. La siguiente semana mi amigo quería la revancha pero el chico no estaba así que me reto a mí. Acepte correr aún sabiendo que era mi primera vez, aunque perdí me gustó la experiencia —la voz de Edward se escuchaba como si estuviera recordando el momento._

_—Un día decidí ir con mis amigos a buscar "paradas" (retos), la primera parada la hice con un compañero del colegio, era de ida y vuelta, él me gano en la ida pero yo gane de regresó; Desde entonces me gusto la sensación de velocidad y adrenalina, te sientes poderoso, libre y como si fueras dueño del mundo —dijo sonriendo de lado causando que sonriera de regreso._

_— ¿Hoy te veré correr? —pregunto emocionada._

_—Tal vez_

_— ¿Tendrás cuidado cierto?_

_—Siempre lo tengo —aseguro viéndola fijamente._

_—Ojos en la carretera —le ordeno._

_—Preciosa llevo corriendo mucho tiempo, además tengo muy buenos reflejos —contestó pero aún así volvió a mirar a la carretera con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Se detuvieron en un barrio alejado, cerca de otros autos. Había muchos autos de colores llamativos, con música a todo volumen y algunas que otras chicas sentadas en el capo._

_—Vamos —él chico agarró su mano para dirigirlos a un auto con música, el carro era de un lindo rojo brillante con letras grandes que decían Rosie._

_—Hola Emmett —dijo Edward saludando a chico muy alto, musculoso de cabellos y ojos negros._

_—Edward hermano —respondió el chico devolviéndole el abrazo._

_Isabella quedo atrás de Edward viendo alrededor un poco intimidada_

_— ¿Preparándote para perder? —lo picó Edward._

_— Ya veremos quién pierde está noche —respondió el grandote de vuelta._

_—Hola Edward —una chica alta de cuerpo bonito, cabello rubio liso y ojos de color azul lo abrazó y beso ambas mejillas._

_—Rosalie —dijo todavía abrazándola._

_— ¿Hermano, no nos presentaras a esta belleza que te acompaña? —Pregunto el grandote reparando en la presencia de Isabella._

_—Chicos ella es mi Bella, Bella mi hermano mayor y su novia._

_—Futura esposa querido —Rosalie abrazó a Bella dándole un beso en cada mejilla._

_Emmett la beso en ambas mejillas y la cargó dejándola sorprendida por la confianza con la que la trataban sin conocerla._

_—Edward es adorable —dijo la rubia dándose cuenta que la chica se había ruborizado._

_—Lo sé —contesto_

_—Además está bien buena Cullen —dijo la voz de un chico._

_Era rubio alto y bastante atractivo. La miro de arriba a abajo y le guiño un ojo_

_—Vulturi —Escupieron los dos Cullen a la vez._

_—Hola hermosa —él chico estiro su mano, pretendiendo saludarla pero la pelirroja notando la incomodidad del grupo alzo su mano a modo de saludo._

_—Ya veo, ¿Cullen otra que cae en tus juegos? —preguntó con malicia_

_—Vulturi lárgate —exigió la rubia_

_— ¿Por qué no apostamos? —Pregunto a Edward ignorando lo que había dicho Rosalie. Está lo miro con ganas de querer matarlo._

_—Nunca has podido vencerme ¿Qué te hace pensar que está noche si podrás? —dijo Edward con voz burlona._

_— ¿Tienes miedo?_

_—Nunca, ¿Qué quieres apostar Vulturi?_

_—A tú chica._

_—Yo nunca apuesto a mis chicas Demetri_

_Bella le molesto el intercambio de Edward con el tal Demetri así que se dirigió al auto de Edward, abrió la puerta y se sentó a esperar hasta que dejarán de discutir como niños inmaduros._

_Demetri no le había dado una buena primera impresión. pero algo de lo que había dicho hizo sentirse mal a Isabella, el hecho de que dijera que no apostará a sus chicas confirmó que había traído a otras antes. Aunque no estaba segura porque le había molestado tanto._

_—Lo siento —susurro Edward haciéndola saltar en el asiento._

_—Me asustaste —dijo llevándose la mano al pecho._

_— ¿Así que correrás con ese chico? —Pregunto de pronto preocupada_

_—Aja_

_— ¿Qué apostaron?_

_—El auto_

_— ¿Qué? ¿Y si pierdes donde regresaremos? —preguntó alarmada aunque vio que la cara de Edward estaba inexpresiva._

_—No perderé preciosa —dijo seguro de sí mismo._

_— ¿Y si pasará?_

_—Buenos apostemos tú y yo —dijo con suficiencia._

_—Estás loco si piensa que te apostaré mi auto —dijo molesta haciéndolo reír fuertemente._

_—Bella nunca te apostaría tú auto, lo que quiero es un beso._

_— ¿Y si pierdes?_

_—Tú eliges_

_—Vale —acepto con una sonrisa picara._

_Le gustaría besar a Edward así que rezaría para que el ganará además que no quería caminar de regreso a su casa aunque esto último carecía de importancia._

_—Hermano, Vulturi ya está en posición —anunció Emmet_

_Isabella se bajo del auto de Edward y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios._

_—Suerte_

_—Ganaré y cobraré mi premio —aseguró._

_Rugieron los motores._

_Los dos coches estaban en la línea de salida._

_— ¿Bella quieres hacer los honores? —pregunto Rosalie apareciendo a su lado._

_— ¿Los qué?_

_—Anunciar que empieza la carrera, toma esta bandera cuentas desde tres hasta el uno y la bajas como en las películas._

_Isabella se dirigió al medio entre los dos coches contando cómo le había dicho Rose_

_—Fuera —gritó bajando la bandera._

_Isabella nerviosa empezó a moverse de un lado a otro una vez desaparecieron los autos_

_—Tranquila —la animo Emmett_

_— ¿Puede perder? —pregunto asustada._

_— ¿Quién? ¿Edward? Jodidamente no, tiene muchos años corriendo además son más las carreras que ha ganado que las que ha perdido._

_Después de lo que pareció una eternidad se escucharon rugir los motores cerca y el primer auto que traspaso la línea de meta fue el auto azul oscuro brillante de Edward, quién se bajo del auto caminando directo hacia ella, coloco una mano en su cadera atrayéndola a él para besarla profundamente, ganándose silbidos._

_—Hiciste trampa Cullen —grito Demetri enojado interrumpiendo el momento._

_—Acéptalo Vulturi_

_Demetri se iba a lanzar a golpear a Edward, pero Emmett se interpuso haciéndolo retroceder._

_—Es mejor que te vayas —dijo Emmett_

_Él chico corrió subiéndose a su auto_

_—Emmett quiero ese auto mañana, dile a Sam que lo busque y lo lleve a dónde están los demás_

_—Si Edward._

_xxx_

_Luego de un rato se escucho una voz de hombre anunciando por altavoz que empezaba la carrera para ganar 3.000 dólares_

_— ¿Vamos? —Preguntó abriéndole la puerta del copiloto._

_— ¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? —preguntó emocionada_

_—Sí, vamos —se subieron al auto para después ubicarse junto a los otros esperando que empezará la carrera._

_— ¿Esa es Rosalie? —Preguntó Bella viendo a la rubia en el carro rojo._

_—Si_

_—Woao_

_—Tres, dos, uno, fuera —cuando la bandera blanca bajo, inicio la carrera y Edward arrancó el auto._

_Isabella veía la carretera borrosa y los carros pasarse unos a otros pero le encantaba como se sentía, iban a unos 160 km/h y su corazón retumbaba en el pecho a causa de la velocidad._

_Observó a Edward tomando las curvas sin disminuir la velocidad con su mirada fija en la carretera con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_Se veía increíblemente sexy y deseo que el beso hubiera durado mucho más. Jodido Vulturi, ya entendía porque lo odiaban._

_Llegaron a la meta seguido del auto de Rose y otro chico que no conocía._

_Las acciones de esa noche la hacían sentirse rebelde rompiendo reglas. A los dieciocho años pensó que era rebelde por hacerse un tatuaje, pero no era nada comparado con correr, si sus padres la vieran seguramente les daría un infarto y si pudieran la enviarán a un internado por lo que era jodidamente bueno que fuera mayor de edad._

_Se despidieron de Rosalie y Emmett prometiéndose verse de nuevo pronto, eran realmente una pareja fascinante no parecían querer quitarse las manos uno del otro nunca._

_Cuando él, la dejo en su casa se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla pero Edward la tomó del mentón para besarla en los labios con un beso lento que se fue tornando más apasionado._

_—Desde que te bese no dejo de pensar en volver hacerlo —le murmuro Edward._

_—Yo tampoco —confeso sonriéndole._

_Se volvieron a besar antes de que ella se bajara del auto y entrará a su casa._

* * *

**Gracias a los que se toman un tiempo para leer, b****ienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y recuerden que dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como ver a Edward correr, las quiero...**


	4. Se rompe la burbuja

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.

Capítulo Beteado por Ariadna Castro, Beta FFAD.

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

_**N/A: Es una historia M por escenas de sexo un poco explicitas, si no te gusta, es mejor que no leas.**_

_Se rompe la burbuja _

_Había pasado un mes del evento de Victoria Secrets, el cual había resultado todo un éxito, habían asistidos muchas personas influyentes en el medio, todas las sillas habían sido ocupadas por empresarios, modelos, cantantes y uno que otro familiar de las chicas. A los presentes le había fascinado la simpatía de Katy Perry en el escenario. _

_Una vez finalizado el desfile la representante de la marca se había acercado a Isabella y Victoria para agradecerles obsequiándoles un conjunto de la nueva colección para cada una. _

_Las bebidas, aperitivos y los dulces fueron repartidos a los invitados y de fondo podía escucharse la música elegida por Jacob Black. Cuando todos los invitados se marcharon Victoria e Isabella se habían quedado quitando todo, limpiando y ordenando para dejar el local tal cual como se lo habían entregado._

_El señor Black se había mostrado muy complacido con su trabajo e inmediatamente les había asignado otro evento, era un cumpleaños de la mamá de un empresario famoso. Lo que significaba que no había podido ver a Edward como deseaba, únicamente se comunicaban por mensajes o whatsapp. _

_xxx_

_Cuando el viernes llego a su fin Isabella fue directo a su casa para ver películas, mientras comía palomitas de maíz y chocolate su celular vibro anunciando un nuevo whatsapp._

—_**Bella mañana te paso buscando ¿te parece bien a los ochos?**_

_Vio de nuevo el nombre para confirmar que no se había equivocado _

— _**¿A dónde iremos?**_

—_**Solo Lleva tú traje de baño preciosa**_

_Así que supuso que irán a un lugar a bañarse_

—_**Ok, a las ochos me parece perfecto Edward**_

—_**Hasta mañana preciosa**_

—_**Hasta mañana**_

_Isabella había despertado de un excelente humor, se había duchado, vestido, desayunado y aún así la sonrisa no se había borrado de su cara._

_Llevaba un traje de baño rojo y encima un short corto de jeans con una playera blanca cubriendo su ombligo._

_En un pequeño bolso metió una toalla, protector solar, su billetera, un pareo, maquillaje y un par de sandalias. Su teléfono sonó por un nuevo mensaje de Edward diciéndole que había llegado. Se apresuró colocándose las sandalias y los lentes oscuros._

_Cuando salió al estacionamiento y lo vio podría jurar que estaba babeando, Edward estaba recostado con los brazos cruzados en una moto Harley Davison 883 roja. Vestía con unos pantalones azules desgastados, una franela negra y unos lentes oscuros._

_Cuando se acercó a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, él volteo su rostro para que sus labios hicieran contacto con los de ella, la beso lento dejándola aturdida._

_Edward sonrió de lado, contento con el efecto que tenía en Isabella._

— _¿Lista para irnos? __—__pregunto aún sonriendo_

_Edward se subió a la moto y ella lo imito rodeando con sus brazos su torso haciendo que una corriente bajara directo a su entrepierna._

— _¿A dónde iremos? __—__gritó Isabella para que pudiera escucharla por encima del ruido del motor y el viento._

—_Ya verás_

_El chico manejaba a una velocidad impresionante haciendo que el viento chocara con fuerza en su rostro. Estuvieron en la carretera como una hora y media cuando Edward estacionó en una pequeña playa con pocas personas. La chica podía ver las olas chocar en la orilla._

_Él apago el motor esperando que ella se bajara primero sin despegar los ojos de su cuerpo._

— _¿Qué? __—__preguntó con una sonrisa picará_

—_Nada_

_Se quitó la ropa quedando en su traje de baño, saco la toalla para estirarla en la arena y luego saco el protector entregándoselo a Edward._

—_Por favor __—__pidió_

_Edward se arrodillo detrás de ella, apartándole el cabello hacia un lado, lo sintió abrir la tapa del envase y luego las deliciosas manos del chico. Eran fuerte, masculinas y la hacían sentirse muy bien._

_Cuando terminó de aplicarle el protector se quitó su ropa quedando en un traje de baño negro dejando su hermoso torso descubierto mostrando un hermoso tatuaje de dragón elaborado en tinta negra que abarcaba parte del brazo hasta el pectoral izquierdo._

_Estaba comiéndoselo con los ojos cuando el carraspeó_

— _¿Pase la inspección? __—__bromeo._

—_mm sí, no, ¡Oh Dios lo siento! __—__tartamudeo la pelirroja._

_Se sentaron en la arena observando el mar_

— _¿Entonces te gusta? __—__pregunto Edward._

—_Sí, pero por un momento pensé que haríamos algo más arriesgado_

—_La playa solía ser mi lugar de escape cuando niño, recuerdo que los fines de semana íbamos con mi familia; pero ahorita eso no es importante vamos a divertimos __—__dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie._

_El chico la guio por un puerto donde estaban lanchas, yates y motos de agua, Edward habló con uno de los chico y este le entrego unas llaves. Se subió a una de las motos de agua negra y sonrió_

— _¿Lista? _

_Isabella dudo un momento porque nunca se había subido a una, pero sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido tomó la mano que Edward le ofrecía._

_El chico encendió el motor haciendo que rugiera debajo de ellos, era una sensación increíble sentir la moto bajando y subiendo por el movimiento de las olas, el agua salpicaba su rostro y el viento alborotaba sus cabellos._

— _¿De nuevo? __—__Le pregunto_

—_Si por favor_

_Después de estar un rato en la moto fueron de nuevo al puerto. Tomados de la mano se dirigieron a dónde habían dejado sus pertenencias._

—_Ahora vamos al mar __—__sugirió el chico_

—_No me gusta mucho el mar._

— _¡Oh vamos pequeña cobarde!_

—_No tengo Miedo_

—_Bueno, pero vamos entonces_

—_Ve tú, yo te espero aquí __—__le dijo Bella_

_Edward la subió a su hombro empezando a caminar hacia la playa, Isabella pataleaba para que él la soltara, pero cuando empezó a ver que el agua le llegaba por las rodillas al chico se agarró más fuerte. En un momento enredo sus piernas en las caderas de Edward quedando frente a frente._

_Fue relajándose nadando cerca de Edward, de vez en cuando se miraban, sonreían y se besaban sin llegar a profundizar. Al cabo de un rato se salieron acostándose en la arena para broncearse._

— _¿Sabes que aún no te perdono cierto? __—__preguntó _

—_Había jurado que sí __—__respondió Edward con una sonrisa picara _

—_Nop __—__agarro en un puño arena lanzándosela en la cara y corrió lejos. Observó sorprendida que eran los únicos que quedaban en la playa, pero se distrajo cuando sintió el cuerpo de él arremeter contra ella cayendo en la arena con él encima_

—_Auch __—__se quejó porque la arena le había rasguñado la espalda._

—_Discúlpate __—__dijo Edward_

—_No_

_Entonces Edward la beso duro enredando su lengua con la de ella_

—_Discúlpate_

—_Ok ok lo siento __—__se disculpó sin sentirlo realmente_

_Él la beso del mismo modo pero una de sus manos agarro su cuello y con la otra abarco su pierna derecha enredándola en su cadera. Isabella gimió cuando sintió la erección del chico hacer contacto con su entrepierna haciendo que el beso se tornase más salvaje y necesitado. _

_Dientes, lenguas y salivas se mezclaban._

_Isabella separo su boca para poder tomar aire pero Edward bajo sus labios ardientes a su cuello, proporcionándoles mordiscos en el cuello haciéndola desvanecer en sus brazos. Edward lentamente desabrocho la parte de arriba de su traje de baño para besar y mordisquear sus pechos. _

_Isabella subió sus manos enredándolas en su cabello para acercarlo más a ella, pero aún así no era suficiente necesitaba más, así que con una mano bajo el traje de baño del chico liberando su polla grande, dura y olímpicamente parada._

—_Eres hermoso __—__susurro bajando y subiendo la mano por su falo._

—_No, tú eres la hermosa __—__gruño terminando de desnudarla_

_Ella aumento los movimientos de su mano porque le gustaba ver los ojos de Edward oscurecerse por el placer._

—_Por mucho que me gusten tus manos preciosa si continúas haciendo eso voy acabar __—__quito su mano subiéndola a la cabeza y con la otra guió a su pene, penetrándola con una estocada._

— _¡Edward! __—__Jadeo, la chica podía sentir la arena rasguñar su espalda pero no le importaba realmente._

—_Te sientes tan bien preciosa __—__jadeo Edward penetrándola más fuerte. Cuando Edward entraba ella levantaba sus caderas para encontrarse con él mientras se besaban con pasión. Cuando él dirigió su pulgar al nudo de placer la chica se corrió gritando su nombre. Dos estocadas después él llegó mordiéndole el cuello. _

_Se salió con cuidado y empezaron a vestirse sin hablar. Isabella no sabía que decir después del mejor sexo de su vida y a lo mejor mañana se arrepentiría, pero ya habría tiempo para eso._

— _¿Tienes hambre? __—__pregunto Edward sacándola de sus pensamientos_

—_Si __—__susurro_

—_Ey __—__él tomó su mentón para que sus miradas se encontraran __— __¿Está todo bien cierto? __—__pregunto preocupado._

—_Si __—__respondió segura_

— _¿Entonces, vamos? __—__pregunto ofreciéndole su mano. _

_Juntos se subieron a la moto para ir a un pequeño local a cenar. Estuvieron viéndose con complicidad y besándose a cada rato. Cuando Edward la llevo a su casa se despidieron con un beso._

_xxx_

_Al día siguiente Edward estuvo en su cabeza todo el día aún cuando él no la llamo o le mando mensajes, y al día siguiente tampoco lo hizo. Después de salir del trabajo Alice la acompaño para comprar el vestido y los zapatos para el día de la fiesta. Compro un vestido rojo palabra de honor con detalles de volantes en su lateral y unos hermosos zapatos Jimmy Choo negro._

_El día de la fiesta junto con Victoria estuvo supervisando que todo estuviera saliendo bien, pero a la media noche observaron atónita como varios hombres vestidos de negro bajaban del techo sujetos por una cuerda y se apagaron las luces para prenderse luego de un instante. Alrededor de doce hombres apuntaban con armas a todas las personas._

—_Buenas noches damas y caballeros me disculpo por la interrupción __—__dijo uno de los hombres de negro._

_Hablaba como si aquello fuera una visita de cortesía, Isabella con la respiración contenida comprobó que también había armas apuntando hacia ellas._

—_Tú preciosa __—__él que antes había hablado la señalo con la mano __—__Ven __—__exigió_

_Camino hacia él temblando con el miedo grabado en sus fracciones_

—_Toma esto __—__dijo entregándole un saco negro __—__Irás hacia cada uno de los invitados y ellos meterán sus joyas ahí ¿entendido?_

_Asintió_

_Sentía que de un momento a otro podía desmayarse, fue hacia cada invitado y colocaba la bolsa para que las mujeres depositaran sus collares, anillos, brazaletes y los hombres relojes y cadenas. Cuando termino volvió de nuevo hacia el hombre entregándole la bolsa._

—_Lo has hecho muy bien preciosa __—__la felicito _

—_Ahora nos marcharemos y podrán continuar con su celebración __—__dijo acercándose a ella para olerla, pasó su nariz desde su lóbulo hasta la garganta y un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza._

_El toque le resulto terriblemente familiar_

_Una vez que él se echó hacia atrás pudo ver sus ojos verdes. Subieron de nuevo por las cuerdas desapareciendo y el caos estallo en el pequeño espacio, gritos y llantos predominaban en el lugar. __Alguien había llamado a la policía y de un momento a otro se encontraba respondiendo preguntas con frases cortas, si, no ¿qué más podía decir? Desconocía que había pasado en realidad, solo que unos hombres habían llegado robando._

_Pidió un taxi para que la llevarán a su casa, pero una vez la puerta se cerró se desplomó en el suelo quedando recostada en la puerta. Tuvo un __**Déjà vu, **__cuando varios meses atrás había salido de la disco cuando un hombre encapuchado vestido de negro la había asechado y amenazado, pero únicamente podía recordar sus ojos verdes._

_Se levantó dirigiéndose a la ducha cuando lo supo_

_Supo a quién pertenecían esos ojos_

_Supo porque su voz se le había hecho terriblemente conocida cuando le ordeno que haría está noche._

_Supo porque su toque le resulto familiar_

_Y entonces fue como un balde de agua fría callera sobre ella, estaba metida en un gran lío._

_Esos ojos pertenecían a Edward... Y en ese mismo instante su celular empezó a sonar porque él la estaba llamando. _

_No contestó_

_No podía seguir viéndolo._

_¿Quién coño era Edward?_

_xxx_

_El lunes cuando fue a trabajar estaba nerviosa, cada cinco minutos miraba por el retrovisor comprobando que nadie la estuviera siguiendo. _

_Cuando llego a su oficina se consiguió con Victoria pálida y viéndose preocupada. Había olvidado que ella se había marchado sin arreglar el local así que imagino que su amiga tuvo que encargarse._

—_Lo siento_

— _El señor Black quiere vernos en su oficina __—__respondió Victoria. _

_Juntas fueron hasta la oficina del señor, salvó que esta vez la cara de su jefe no estaba sonriente, al contrario estaba deformada en una mueca de enfado._

—_Siéntese __—__ordeno con voz dura __—__Una de ustedes me puede explicar que fue lo ¿qué paso el viernes? ¿Cómo fue que no comprobaron la seguridad?_

—_Señor no sabemos qué fue lo pudo haber pasado y por supuesto que comprobamos cada uno de los invitados, pero estos hombres entraron por los techos __—__explicó Isabella aún cuando sabía que Edward era uno de ellos ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estuvo planeando ese movimiento?_

—_Esto es totalmente imperdonable, la cumpleañera tuvo una crisis nerviosa y tuvieron que hospitalizarla para suministrarle calmantes, dice que más nunca quiere hacer eventos o participar en ellos._

—_Usted me va a disculpar señor Black pero nosotras no tenemos la culpa de lo que paso ese viernes, teníamos vigilantes en cada puerta pero estos chicos burlaron la seguridad porque ninguno se encontraba cuando paso aquello. _

—_Además nuestras vidas también corrieron peligro_

—_Como sea señoritas no las llamé para que me dieran excusas, las llamé porque quiero respuestas, hasta el momento ambas serán asignadas a otro departamento._

—_Pero…_

—_Es eso o quedarse sin trabajo __—__amenazó_

_Ambas salieron cabizbajas_

—_Billy es un idiota ¿qué quería que hiciéramos? ¿Qué fuéramos adivinas para saber que algo así podría pasar? __—__gruño Victoria_

—_Creo que está nervioso, pero coincido contigo es un idiota __—__dijo Isabella _

_La tarde transcurrió sin ningún otro tipo de inconveniente, a las chicas se les asigno el departamento de recepción, así que simplemente estuvieron atendiendo llamadas y pasándoles al señor Black los nuevos eventos para el mes próximo._

_Al salir del trabajo fue a un café para distraerse un rato de los acontecimientos._

— _¿Isabella?__ —__pregunto un hombre_

—_Hola Jacob ¿qué tal? __—__saludo cuando lo reconoció_

—_Creo que estoy mejor que tú __—__respondió sentándose en la misma mesa haciéndole señas al camarero para que le trajera un chocolate __—__Me entere de lo que les hizo mi papá, mañana hablare seriamente con él._

—_No, no es realmente necesario __—__protesto Isabella_

—_Claro que lo es, no puede echarle la culpa, además yo también estuve ahí_

—_Sí, pero tú padre cree que la seguridad no fue suficiente._

—_Bueno pero eso no es responsabilidad de ustedes, sino de la agencia que los contrato, ustedes simplemente pidieron seguridad._

—_Gracias por tú apoyo Jacob, pero creo que será mejor esperar que es lo que va a pasar __—__dijo Isabella sintiéndose mejor a como había llegado._

—_Mañana hablaré con él __—__sentenció __—__ Oye ¿crees que tú amiga quiera salir conmigo? _

—_Deberías preguntárselo a ella __—__respondió sonriendo__—__Bueno Jacob tengo que irme._

_Se despidió con la mano y camino hasta su auto, cuando escucho una moto ronronear cerca, ignorando el ruido siguió caminando pero entonces la moto cortó su paso._

_Antes de verlo sabía de quién se trataba._

_**Gracias chicas por leer, agregarme a favoritos y alertas. Dejar comentarios y casi tan bueno como tener sexo caliente con Edward en la playa xD**_

_**Hay un grupo en el Facebook dedicado al fic "**__**Me enamore de un asesino fanfic"...**_


	5. Mía

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.

Capítulo Beteado por Ariadna Castro, Beta FFAD.

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

**_N/A: Es una historia M por escenas de sexo un poco explicitas, si no te gusta, es mejor que no leas._**

_Mía _

_Edward, vestido de negro montado en su moto roja impedía deliberadamente que Isabella siguiera caminando. Al parecer no sería fácil que él dejara de buscarla, no bastaba únicamente con ignorar sus llamadas o mensajes. Edward había sido el hombre encapuchado que la había apuntado aquella vez cuando salía de la disco donde estaba con sus amigos._

_La pelirroja no sabía cómo no había descubierto que eran la misma persona, porque mirándolo de frente podía ver que el color de los ojos lo delataba. Se regañaba por haber llegado tan lejos aún cuando el sexo en la playa había sido jodidamente fantástico._

_Era difícil no bajar las barreras cuando Edward la miraba de aquella manera haciéndola derretirse._

—_Buenas noches Bella __—__su nombre, no había sonado tan rudo en sus labios hasta ese momento e inmediatamente se tensó._

—_Edward __—__saludo tratando de aparentar normalidad cuando estaba terriblemente nerviosa._

— _¿Cómo has estado? Te he llamado, pero como no has respondido pensé que tal vez habías perdido el teléfono._

_Era un descardado_

—_He estado bien ¿Qué haces aquí? __—__Isabella respondió ignorando su comentario sobre el teléfono_

—_Sabes perfectamente que hago aquí __—__aseguró_

— _¿Enserio? __—__preguntó con voz inocente_

—_Tal vez puedas decirme porque no has respondido mis llamados o mensajes_

—_Lo siento Edward, pero he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo, tú deberías saber cómo es eso ya que manejas una empresa de telecomunicaciones __—__Isabella no había querido que su voz sonará tan llena de sarcasmo pero no pudo evitarlo._

—_Mentira __—__él muy idiota sabía que ella había descubierto quién realmente era y aún así estaba exigiendo explicaciones._

—_Edward me encantaría continuar hablando contigo de verdad, pero Alice está esperándome __—__dijo esquivándolo pero Edward de nuevo encendió la moto._

—_Alice está con Jasper _

_¿Jasper también era uno de los hombres vestido de negros? ¿Ahora que le podría decir?_

—_Si acepto ir contigo ¿Me dejaras tranquila? __—__preguntó Isabella_

—_Sube_

_Sin quedarle otra opción subió a la moto rodeando con sus brazos el torso de Edward._

xxx

_Toda la noche había estado con sus amigos en la disco bebiendo, fumando y hablando pero todo había cambiado cuando la vio bailar en la pista con sus amigas, era una pelirroja alta vestida con un vestido rojo y unos jodidos sexys tacones del mismo color. _

_Era una niña hermosa que estaba volviéndolo loco únicamente bailando, pero el modo en que movía las caderas lo hizo imaginarse el cuerpo de la pelirroja moviéndose de ese modo encima de él o abajo no importaba, realmente los das opciones eran muy buenas._

_Trató de distraerse el resto de la noche, pero fue imposible aún cuando habló con Jasper de negocios, en la madrugada vio a salir a pelirroja y sin detenerse a pensar si era buena idea o no, la siguió pero antes de alcanzarla vio a varios hombres seguirlo así que opto por colocarse el jodido pasamontaña para que cubriera su rostro. No había pensado lo que había hecho hasta que la tenía en contra de la pared con su cuerpo presionando el de ella y termino usándola__ para escapar todavía cuando la chica estaba que se hacía pipí en sus pantalones o se desmayaba. _

_Desde ese día todo se había ido al infierno, intentaba hacerse creer que si la conocía y tenía algunas salidas ocasiones la olvidaría pero no podía estar tan equivocado al respecto._

_Intrigado mando a Ben para que investigará absolutamente todo de le pelirroja, y resulto ser una grata sorpresa que su hermana fuera la novia de su hermano Jasper. Se llamaba Isabella Marie Swan de 21 años de edad, hija de Renée y Charlie Swan una familia de clase alta, había estudiado en los mejores institutos y posteriormente en una prestigiosa universidad._

_Sin perder tiempo ordenó a Ben a que rastrera su teléfono celular, así que la siguió en la pista de patinaje para presenciar todo un gran espectáculo, la señorita Swan era toda una caja de sorpresas y él estaba dispuesto a descubrir cada una de las sorpresas. No pudo evitar presentarse aquella vez ni mucho menos seguirla a la disco con Jasper, no todo había resultado como quería porque su hermana pequeña no estaba contenta con verlos ahí pero así había logrado antes de que se fueran pedirle una cita._

_Edward intuía que la chica tenía una vena rebelde escondida, así que la llevo a la pista y realmente tuvo que pasar un mes para que tuviera el mejor sexo en la playa, había sido como tocar el cielo con los dedos mientras su cuerpo temblaba del bajo del suyo entregada completamente a él, había algo en la pelirroja que lo volvía extremadamente loco. Isabella era una chica hermosa con buenos pechos y un hermoso trasero además tenía una boquita que él quería comer muchas veces. _

_Después que habían salido de la fiesta sabía que había cometido un error acercándosele demasiado pero no pudo evitarlo, porque era como un imán que lo atraía aún en contra de su voluntad, y ahora ella no le había contestado el maldito celular durante toda una semana, y él esperaba que realmente lo superará por la estabilidad de ambos pero nada había cambiado después de ese tiempo así que tomo cartas en el asunto. _

_Isabella había intentado excusarse con el trabajo pero como él era jodidamente perseverante no iba a dejarla tan fácil._

_Manejaba a gran velocidad con ella abraza a su cuerpo y puta madre sino era motivo suficiente para secuestrarla únicamente para él pero no lo haría o al menos no todavía._

_Estacionó en un acantilado que había descubierto la noche anterior y una vez se bajaron no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente._

— _¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? __—__pregunto Isabella viéndose como una gatita enojada._

—_Vinimos a hablar _

— _¿De qué? __—__respondió y se recostó en la moto con aire despreocupado, pero ambos sabían que esa mierda no era cierta._

—_Quiero que me digas ¿porque estas huyendo? y quiero que seas totalmente sincera_

—_No estoy huyendo Edward, ya te lo he dicho_

—_Entonces si te invito a salir mañana vendrás _

—_Si __—__afirmó_

—_Eres muy mala mintiendo, preciosa __—__respondió Edward riéndose entre dientes __—__Escucha Isabella somos dos personas adultas ¿Cierto? Si quieres que te cuente quién soy lo haré pero si por el contrario deseas permanecer en la ignorancia estoy bien con eso_

—_No sé qué hablas_

—_Entonces lo haremos a mi modo __—__Respondió Edward antes de acercarse para tomarla de la mejilla viéndola directamente a sus ojos y la beso con fuerza para demostrar que ella seguía derritiéndose en sus brazos, pero se sorprendió cuando ella lo beso con la misma intensidad enredando los dedos en su cabellos acercándolo más._

_Cuando besarla no fue suficiente, la extendió en la moto para poder subirle el vestido, su mano derecha fue a las bragas haciéndolas a un lado para tocarla, hizo círculos con su pulgar y penetro con dos dedos amando como se humedecía por su toque._

—_mm ¡Oh Dios! ¡te odio! __—__Isabella gruñía incoherencias_

—_Estás tan húmeda __—__murmuro con apreciación Edward sin tomar en cuenta su comentario, reforzó sus movimientos haciendo que la chica alcanzará su orgasmo. Se bajó los pantalones hasta la rodilla y la penetro con una fuerte estocada dominado únicamente por las ganas que tenía de poseerla. Embistió una, dos, tres veces, hasta que perdió la cuenta. Cuándo la sintió contraerse a su alrededor supo que estaba por correrse por lo que aumento las embestidas causando que ambos alcanzarán el clímax._

_Se salió despacio y se subió los pantalones. Alargó una mano para ayudarla a arreglase pero ella las apartó de un golpe lejos de su cuerpo._

—_Llévame a casa __—__pidió. _

_Edward le permitiría que esa noche tomara la decisión_

_Antes de dejarla que se bajara de la moto la beso obligándole que ella le devolviera el beso pero cuando se bajó y ella no lo miró pensó que tal vez se había pasado un poco._

xxx

_Cuándo llego a su casa vio a sus hermanos mirándolo entusiasmado e inmediatamente sabía que le contarían algo muy bueno._

—_Los escuchó __—__les dijo_

—_Hay un nuevo negocio para esta misma noche ¿Te animas? __—__dijo su hermano Emmett_

—_Solo si realmente vale la pena __—__respondió con una sonrisa, la adrenalina ya había empezado a correr por sus venas._

—_En la madrugada llegaran un grupo grande de camiones con autos nuevos de los Estados Unidos – respondió esta vez Jasper._

— _¿Así que haremos lo mismo que en Italia?_

—_Sip __—__respondieron los dos hermanos al unísono_

—_Entonces preparémonos para esta noche_

_Había llegado la hora de probar si tendrían la misma suerte que en Italia, Edward había empezado a robar autos desde que tenía 17 años, pero jamás imagino que sus hermanos se unirían a él; era hora que empezará el juego._

_A las 11 pm estaba Jasper, Emmett, Ben, Garrett, Benjamin y él subidos en los autos negros blindados saliendo a la carretera donde emboscarían a los camiones._

_Al llegar todo estaba absolutamente oscuro pero ellos estaban totalmente preparados, cuándo vieron al primer camión gris llegar Jasper y Ben lo siguieron. Garrett y Benjamín se habían encargado del siguiente y, Emmett y Edward del último._

_Cuándo lo vieron aparecer Edward le habló a Emmett _

—_Prepárate __—__ordenó._

_Edward siguió al camión manejando a gran velocidad hasta pasarlo adelante para luego deternolo una velocidad prudente, sin detener el coche por una de las ventas disparo con un ancla al vidrio para romperlo haciendo que el camión zigzagueara por la impresión. Emmett desde su lado del copiloto aprovecho para lanzar otra con una cuerda manteniendo ambos autos unidos, escalo hasta la puerta del lado de chofer y logro abrir con el camión en movimiento y apuntó al chofer con el arma directamente en la cabeza._

—_Para el coche __—__bramó Emmett con voz peligrosa._

_El hombre temblando asustado freno deteniendo el camión logrando que él mismo chocara su cabeza contra el volante. Emmett empujo al hombre fuera del camión y manejo hasta el taller donde se encontrarían todos para guardar los autos._

_La noche había sido todo un éxito para ellos, ahora tendrían que esconder las prueba para que no quedaran evidencias. _

xxx

_Isabella estaba enojada con ella misma por haber respondido con la misma intensidad que Edward al besarlo y por haber permitido ese acto de posesión._

_Sin poder evitarlo se sintió decepcionada cuando no supo nada de él en toda la semana y se sintió de pronto utilizada, algo estaba jodidamente mal con ella._

_Sin llamadas._

_Sin Mensajes._

_Sin visitas sorpresas o seguimientos inesperados._

_Haciéndose la idea se colocó un pijama en la tarde del viernes y se tiró al sofá para comer chocolate, cuando recibió una llamada de un número desconocido_

—_Aló_

— _¿Bella?_

—_Sí, ¿quién habla?_

—_Soy yo Rosalie. _

—_Mm Hola Rose ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal Italia? —preguntó como si nada._

—_Cariño, por eso estoy llamando llegué ayer a Londres y queríamos invitarte a una carrera, estuvimos intentando comunicarnos con Edward pero no atiende._

— _¡Oh Rose! pero yo tampoco he sabido nada de él_

— _¿Enserio? qué extraño —susurró — ¿Bueno pero te animas o no?_

—_Está bien_

—_Entonces te paso buscando en una hora —exclamó emocionada —dame tú dirección._

_Después que Rose anotó la dirección colgaron e Isabella inmediatamente corrió para vestirse, eligió una falda corta de cuero negra con un corset morado que hacía que sus pechos se vieran más grandes y botas altas negras. Se maquillo los ojos negros y dejo su cabello suelto. Se miró en el espejo gustándole como se veía._

_Salió a esperar a Rosalie al estacionamiento esperando divertirse esa noche._

* * *

_**Gracias por leer chicas y dejar comentarios me dan ánimos para escribir más seguido xD**_


	6. Fast and Hard

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.

Capítulo Beteado por Ariadna Castro, Beta FFAD.

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

_**N/A: Es una historia M por escenas de sexo un poco explicitas, si no te gusta, es mejor que no leas.**_

_Fast and Hard_

_Rosalie se bajó del auto para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, le abrió la puerta del copiloto para rodear el vehículo y subirse del otro lado. _

_—__Rose y ¿Emmett? __—__preguntó Isabella interesada._

_—__Lo encontraremos allá _

_Isabella sintió que se le iba el aire al recordar quién realmente era Emmett ¿Sería que ella sabía lo que ellos hacían? Se tensó mientras pensaba en las probabilidades._

_—__Hey – la llamó Rose __—__ ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálida __—__comento preocupada._

_—__Estoy bien_

_—_ _¡Oye por cierto te ves muy sexy! __—__Comento Rosalie causando así que la chica se relajará __—__Bueno vayamos a patear traseros __—__dijo con una sonrisa subiendo la velocidad del auto._

_Por el contrario de lo que había pensado Isabella, la rubia no nombro a Edward durante el trayecto y por un momento se permitió sentir esperanza que no lo vería está noche._

_El sitio en el cual Rosalie se detuvo era una calle amplia rodeada por dos altos edificios abandonados en dónde se encontraban un gran número de personas reunidas con la música alta proveniente de un auto negro. Había grupos de chicas con ropas sexys sentadas en el capo del auto y hacia el final un grupo de hombres charlando animadamente que fue donde la guió Rose para ver a Emmett._

_—__Pero mira quién ha llegado, si es la chica de Edward __—__dijo Emmett abrazándola fuertemente._

_—__mm Hola_

_—__Qué bueno que te hayas animado a venir ¿Están enojados o algo así? __—__le preguntó en voz baja_

_—_ _¿Por qué la pregunta Emmett?_

_—__Porque tú chico está allá __—__con su dedo señalo a un grupo de hombres recostados en sus autos con chicas entre sus piernas, Edward se veía cariñoso con una rubia de contextura delgada, alta y vestida con un vestido demasiado escotado y corto._

_—_ _Ya veo __—__comento con indiferencia. Isabella intentó de no demostrar cómo se sentía realmente porque por dentro estaba hirviendo de celos y con ganas de agarrar por los pelos a la puta que estaba pegada como garrapata a Edward, incluso imagino como lo haría._

_—_ _¿Isabella te interesaría aprender a manejar para competir? __—__preguntó la rubia._

_—_ _¿Estás hablando enserio?_

_—__Si_

_— ¡__Me encantaría! Sería muy divertido ¿Tú estarías dispuesta a enseñarme? __—__preguntó batiendo las pestañas._

_— ¡__Claro que sí cariño! y tendremos mucho tiempo ya que he decidido mudarme definitivamente a Londres para estar con mi oso, al principio te confieso que la idea no me convencía porque toda mi familia está en Italia pero no puedo vivir sin él, es terrible tener que visitarnos o que él me visite cada quince días ¿Edward no te lo ha dicho? __—__ella negó con la cabeza._

_—__Últimamente Edward solo me oculta cosas __—__Isabella no pudo evitar que la irritación se infiltrará en su voz._

_—_ _¿Ha sucedido algo entre ustedes? ¿Lo dices por algo en particular?__ —__ preguntó Rose preocupada._

_Algo en la voz de Rosalie hizo pensar a Isabella que la chica instruía porque estaban peleados, como si supiera que Isabella había descubierto su secreto._

_—__Cosas que no valen la pena hablar ahora, no me pares._

_—__Está bien cariño creo que todos tenemos malos momentos con nuestras parejas, lo importante es saberlos solucionar a tiempo __—__aconsejó la rubia __—__Iré por algo de beber ¿Quieres algo? _

_—__Por favor_

_Una vez Rosalie fue por las bebidas vio a Demetri acercarse a ella._

_—__Hola de nuevo princesita __—__el chico era realmente guapo, pero si pensaba que ella caería a sus pies por esa sonrisa estaba muy, pero muy equivocado._

_—__Hola __—__mascullo sin ánimos, esperaba que notará la indirecta._

_—_ _¿Por qué tan sola está noche? ¿Cullen ya se aburrió de ti? __—__él chico logró acorralarla contra la puerta del auto._

_—__De verdad no es tu problema_

_—__Aun no entiendo cómo puedes estar saliendo con Cullen si son totalmente diferentes, él es un rebelde y tú una princesita rica._

_Isabella no sabía que tenía en contra de Edward pero se notaba la envidia hacia él._

_—__Mira Demetri ¿Cierto? __—__Sin dejarlo hablar continuó __—__me parece que lo que pueda o deje de tener con Edward no te interesa además eres un hipócrita que quiere imitarlo porque no puedes ser mejor que él ¿No es así? __—__Isabella no había querido sonar tan dura pero las palabras habían fluido por si solas._

_—__Lárgate __—__exigió Edward _

_Antes de marcharse le guiño a un ojo a la pelirroja_

_—__Idiota __—__murmuro molesta_

_Iba a buscar a Rosalie cuando Edward la tomó por el brazo aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y el auto._

_—_ _¿Así que es un hipócrita que solo busca imitarme porque no puede ser mejor que yo? __—__Preguntó Edward bromeando._

_—__Dime que no escuchaste todo por favor. No, mejor miénteme __—__susurro ruborizada_

_—__Para tu mala suerte lo escuche todo princesita __—__dijo burlón_

_—__Déjame ir __—__pidió la pelirroja mortificada._

_—_ _¿Qué haces aquí está noche? ¿Por qué aceptaste la invitación de Rose? __—__preguntó rozando su nariz por el cuello de la chica._

_—__mm Déjame pensar, no es de tu incumbencia __—__dijo empujándolo._

_—__No quiero tener que repetir la pregunta Isabella._

_—_ _¿Por qué no continúas divirtiéndote con tu amiga y me dejas tranquila? __—__espetó._

_Edward se alejó y ella aprovechó para ir hacía Rosalie quién estaba con las bebidas. Recibió la bebida que le daba Rpse para beberla de un trago y tosió al sentir el alcohol quemar su garganta. Sin esperarlo Edward la tomó de la cintura volteándola para besarla, ella movió sus labios sin entusiasmo._

_Cuándo se separaron él la fulmino con la mirada pero al voltear para ver a Rose sonrió_

_—__Rose me alegro que hayas traído esta noche a Isabella __—__dijo tomándola de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo._

_—__Sabía que te gustaría __—__respondió la rubia. __—__Bella empezará la carrera, si quieres puedes venir en mi auto está vez __—__le ofreció._

_—__Isabella vendrá conmigo __—__respondió Edward_

_—__Por supuesto que no __—__negó rotundamente la pelirroja._

_Lo menos que le apetecía era estar en un mismo auto con él_

_Juntas se subieron al auto rojo de la rubia, cuando se abrocharon los cinturones vio a Edward asomarse por su ventana._

_—_ _Cuando termine la carrera tú y yo hablaremos __—__amenazó_

_Isabella sonrió falsamente_

_—_ _¿Lista? __—__preguntó Rose_

_—__Si_

_A su derecha estaba el auto de Edward, después de él Emmett y a su izquierda Demetri. Vio a un hombre de cabellos largo colocarse en el centro, subir las manos en alto causando que los competidores rugieran los motores y luego bajo las manos dando inició a la carrera._

_La carretera pasaba a gran velocidad y el viento alborotaba sus cabellos, en una de las esquinas tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza del asiento por el movimiento del auto. Podía ver a Rose moviendo las palancas una y otra vez con su vista clavada en la pista, podía ver el auto azul de Edward adelante._

_—__Agárrate duro cariño __—__escucho murmurar a Rose antes de que la rubia apretara don botones en el volante para ir a más velocidad con la finalidad de saltar una rampa, sintió el vació en su estómago como, cuando subías a una montaña rusa._

_—_ _¡Woa!_

_Cuando llegaron a la meta Edward ya había llegado, más tarde llego el auto de Demetri y de último el de Emmett._

_Bajaron del auto e Isabella podía sentir su corazón latir desbocado y las piernas como gelatina._

_—__Buena carrera Rosalie __—__felicito Edward. _

_—__Gracias_

_Edward se acercó a besarla como la vez pasada pero tuvieron que separarse abruptamente cuándo escucharon a alguien gritar policías. Bella vio a Edward paralizada._

_—__Sube al auto._

_Ella subió colocándose rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad y huyeron antes de empezar a escuchar los ruidos de las sirenas._

_—__Mierda __—__murmuro Edward riéndose fuertemente causando que ella también se riera sin poder evitarlo. Edward empezó a disminuir la velocidad hasta detenerse en un callejón con poca iluminación._

_—_ _¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¡Te volviste loco!, ellos aún pueden estar siguiéndonos._

_Edward rodeo el auto tomándola del brazo llevándola al capo del auto_

_—__Necesito follarte __—__dijo Edward con deseo._

_—_ _¿De qué estás hablando? Estamos en un lugar público podrían detenernos._

_—__No lo harán __—__respondió seguro __—__Toda la noche me has tenido duro y quiero follarte encima de mi auto, será un buen recuerdo._

_—__No soy tu puta_

_—__Nadie ha dicho que lo seas, preciosa __—__apresó ambas muñecas encima de su cabeza. __—__ ¿Sabes cuánto me puso verte vestida así? __—__Preguntó, pero antes de que ella pudiera responder él continúo __—__Con ese corset haciendo resaltar tus hermosos pechos __—__lo bajo para empinarse y atrapar un pezón con sus dientes __—__O con esa falda revelando tus perfectas y hermosas piernas __—__le subió la falda revelando la falta su ropa interior._

_—__No __—__se quejo_

_—__Tranquila preciosa nadie nos verá, confía en mí __—__comentó antes de bajar sus pantalones junto con sus bóxer para liberar su polla._

_—__Separa las piernas __—__pidió pero al ver que Isabella continuaba sin moverse, con una de sus rodillas separo sus piernas, agarro su erección para segundos más tarde penetrarla fuerte y duro. _

_—__Edward __—__gritó _

_Él la tomó por ambos muslos haciendo que rodeara con las piernas su cadera dándole un mejor ángulo de penetración, de ese modo se sentía más intenso, más profundo._

_—__Dios, Dios __—__gimió_

_—__Bella ¿Ves mi polla entrando en ti? __—__Preguntó con voz sensual __—__significa que eres mía y que tú cuerpo me pertenece__—__ sus palabras eran posesivas igual que sus movimientos. _

_Isabella podía sentir sus paredes expandirse adaptándose a su grosor._

_—__Ahhh __—__gritó cuando Edward toco un punto que la hizo volverse loca de placer_

_—_ _¡Más rápido!, ¡más fuerte! Edwarrddd __—__él chico la obedeció aumentando sus embestidas, podía oír el momento que impactaban los cuerpos en el auto poniéndola más frenética._

_En el instante que alcanzaron el clímax Edward supo que no tendría suficiente de ella. _

_—__Mucho mejor __—__dijo saliendo del cuerpo de la pelirroja con delicadeza, la agarro de la nuca y estampó sus labios en los de ella, la ayudo a arreglarse la falda, el corset y volvió a besarla mordiendo su labio inferior, parecía no tener suficiente de ella aún cuando la había follado hace pocos minutos Isabella sabía que está noche no la olvidaría nunca, no solo el mejor sexo alucinante sino por la carrera y la adrenalina de la persecución. _

_—__Siento haberte tomado de ese modo __—__murmuro cuándo ya iban retomado el camino a la casa de la chica._

_—__Está bien, yo también lo disfrute __—__murmuro_

_—__Me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría venir a una fiesta conmigo en casa de Emmett?_

_—__No creo que sea buena idea __—__dijo __—__Ya sabes apestamos a sexo __—__respondió haciéndolo reír fuertemente. _

_—__Podías cambiarte mientras te espero_

_—__Creo que está noche he tenido suficiente_

_—__Entiendo __—__aceptó_

_Cuándo el estacionó en su casa, ella volteo para mirarlo_

_—__Gracias por traerme __—__dijo acercándose apenas para rozar sus labios con lo de él. _

_—__Hasta mañana preciosa __—__respondió Edward sin profundizar el beso._

_Isabella subió a su habitación sintiéndose en una nube de placer, todavía podía sentir los besos de Edward, si cerraba los ojos podía sentirlo entrando en ella y cuándo entro a ducharse no pudo evitar tocarse mientras recordaba lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás. Sintió sus pezones endurecerse y se recostó de la pared, empezó tocándose y pellizcándose los pezones recordando cómo se sentía las caricias de Edward._

_Bajo su mano hasta su entrepierna y acarició su clítoris en círculos, sintió como su sexo iba humedeciéndose cada vez más e introdujo un dedo. _

_—_ _Ahhh __—__gimió _

_Entregada a sus sentidos metió otro dedo recordando la sensación del falo de Edward entrando en ella una y otra vez con fuerza. Sintiendo que estaba por correrse los movimientos se volvieron frenéticos y desesperados. _

_—__Edward __—__gritó llegando a un delicioso clímax._

_Dormir esa noche fue jodidamente placentero._

* * *

_Gracias a todas las chicas que se toman el tiempo para leer, bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y espero sus comentarios con respecto al capítulo... Besos y abrazos  
_


End file.
